Time To Tell Her
by chocobang is sakura hayashi
Summary: Sequel to Unspoken Truth..After Leaving her friends behind, she went on with her one year life in the states and her friends continued their life back at the academy. What will happen to all of them now that she's going back?
1. a month to go

My Sequel to Unspoken Truth...

Author's Note: This is forwarded. all things that happen to her will be flashback or maybe not. it depends on the time that i have. i just hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy. but i hope i do. hehe.

* * *

After Leaving her friends behind, she went on with her one year life in the states and her friends continued their life back at the academy.

Anna and Yuu and Koko and Nonoko were still happily together. Ruka and Hotaru as well. they all continued their life as three-star students of the academy and still the most popular couples at school.

But things change for Natsume. He closed his heart waiting for her return. In the process of doing it, he turned to be the cold-hearted Natsume. He was only open to his 6 friends and to her before. Except now for Mikan who left him behind.

* * *

Its been eleven months of longing for her friends and for him and the eleven months of hard work. She lied down on the carpeted floor and was simply tired form all the training she's been doing so they can test her Alice.

"Wow, you sure train hard this time more than yesterday," his blonde mentor said.

"Well, I'm finishing everything so I can go back to the academy. I miss all of them," Mikan said.

"But you keep in touch with Hotaru, Anna and Nonko almost everyday I think. And you miss them still?" he asked.

"I don't see them personally that's why I really miss them," she replied.

"Why are you lying on the floor?" a black-haired guy asked.

"Oh. Why are you here?" she said.

"I wanted to visit my friend. Is that wrong?" he replied.

She laughed a little, "Sorry Kira. I was just tired"

"I understand that. You've been training so hard lately. in a rush to meet them again?" Kira said.

"Yeah. Just a month to go. And its in time for the new semester. We'll all be entering high school. Isn't that great?" she said.

"Before you get too excited about going home, go and get change or you'll get sick," Narumi said.

"Alright," she replied cheerfully as she went out of the room and went to her hotel room.

* * *

Her friend Kira was always with her everyday since she got there. And as the days and months go on, he fell for the sweet brunette who's heart was still at the academy and he knows everything about it.

Flashback…

"Hi, I'm Kira. Welcome to the Alice Institute here in UCLA, America," he said.

"Hi there. I'm Mr. Narumi, her teacher," the blonde teacher said.

"And I'm Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you," she said.

_Her smile… I love it… I like her already,_ he thought and said, "I hope we can be good friends,"

"Sure. I don't mind…" she smiled.

Then he lead them to their room, "Mr. Narumi, this will be yours and Mikan the other one is beside his. I hope you enjoy your stay.

"Well, I'll check my room first then we can check yours Mikan," Narumi said.

"Sure," she replied happily.

He entered his room and Mikan picked all her things when a picture frame of her friends fell down on the carpeted hallway.

"Uh Mikan, are they your friends?" he asked.

"Yah. This is Yuu and Anna they are together. As well as Nonoko and Koko. And the final couple is Hotaru, my bestfriend and Ruka. And this is Natsume," she blushed after saying his name.

"Ah. You and Natsume, you aren't together? You know, like a couple," he said hoping to get the answer he wants.

She was silent for quite sometime, "Well, actually not. Our friends wants us to be but I think he doesn't like me more than a friends. Its okay though, as long as he's happy then I'm happy," she said sadly.

"You must like him… a lot," he replied.

"Yes. But I guess there are things you can't change," Mikan said.

Then she entered her room and fixed all her stuffs.

Narumi was watching just outside and heard their conversation, _Natsume will have a rival here. I wonder what will he do when she comes back?_

_I have to meet this Natsume guy. Tch… I will win her heart and show him what his missing…_ he thought as he helped Mikan with her baggage.

End of Flashback…

* * *

Sorry if its short, i'll update soon before my classes starts. i promise. read and review.


	2. phone call

**kristsin, lysabelle, funny sakura, jazz flame, angelicprincess and purplish024** - thanks for the reviews. i really aprreaciate it.

* * *

That night Mikan was busy on the phone talking to Hotaru…

"Hey. You know what, I'm coming home" she said cheerfully.

The purple-eyed girl on the other line was shocked, "really? When"

"About a month. But not more than that. I'm all ready finishing everything around here, so I can come back early before our high school life starts" she replied.

"oh. Well, will that Kira guy join you here?" Hotaur asked coldly. Obviously not wanting him to join her best friend.

"I don't know. Maybe. If he likes. its not my decision to make anyway," Mikan said.

"oh," was her simple reply. _I hope he doesn't go with her. _

"Uuhh.. hey Hotaru… how's Na…Nat.. Natsume" she stuttered.

"Fine. I guess he hasn't change though," Hotaru replied, sadness was in her voice.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_When Mikan was in her first week of stay she decided to call Hotaru…_

"_yes, hello. This is Hotaru Imai. Who's on the other line please?" she said politely._

"_Wow, what a polite way to answer a phone. I miss you Hotaru. Its me Mikan," said the girl on the other line._

"_Mikan. Is this really you? wait how will I know your telling the truth?" Hotaur said suspiciously._

"_well, I'm your best friend who followed you there, get hit by your baka gun and left without saying goodbye personally. Is that enough or you want more?" Mikan said happily._

"_I miss you so much. WE all do," she said emphasizing the we._

"_How are you and the others?" Mikan asked._

"_Nothing's change that much. we just miss your annoying voice sometimes and your smile too. I guess pretty much the same," she said doubting on what kind of expression should she use._

"_I see. Um Hotaru… how about… about… Na- NAtsume?" she asked hesitantly._

"_He's fine. Although he's actually cold with our classmates. But he's alright when we are around," Hotaru said. _

_Mikan was quiet for a moment, "I mean when I went away. how did he react?"_

_Hotaru think twice before answering her friend, "Seriously, he wasn't okay at all. For some reason he acted differently for the first few days. then he went on with his life and went through a lot of missions."_

"_I see. Well I have to say goodbye now. I will call again. I really miss you guys," Mikan said, sadness filled her voice._

_For some reason, she felt sad with what's happening to Natsume's life._

_End…_

* * *

"sometime next month, its s surprise," Mikan said.

"Mikan, no more surprises. Remember the last time you gave a surprise you went away," Hotaru said.

"I promise. You'll all be shocked that I came back," Mikan said.

"I hope you have lots of gifts for us. Anyway, I have to go. Finals are coming up and I have to study," she replied.

"Alright. Good luck!" Mikan.

"Thanks. And I'm really glad that you're coming back. Hope to see you soon. Bye Mikan," Hotaru said and hung up.

"oh shoot i forgot to ask if that Kira guy will be with her," Hotaru told herself.

_I'll be back. For all of you. and for you Natsume…_ Mikan thought.

* * *

The next day was the last day of the Finals and Hotaru meet up with her friends to tell the big news…

"It's the last day of finals. I feel so relieved," Nonoko said.

"Yah, and we'll all be in highschool next semester. That is if we pass," Anna said.

"I guess we will, Hotaru thought as," Nonoko replied.

"And Ruka was given special attention," Anna teases her blushing friend.

"Its no big deal. actually when you left last night I was hit like ten times by her so famous baka gun," Ruka said trying to massage his head for it still hurts.

Hotaru gave him a do-you-want-more look and Ruka could only look away.

"Hey Guys, Mikan's coming back," Hotaru said cheerfully. Her face lighten up with glee.

"Really?" Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

"Yes," Hotaru replied.

"When will she come back?" Ruka asked.

"Sometime next month," she replied again.

Just then Koko, Yuu and Natsume were about to sit in the table with all of their friends. _She's coming back?_ Natsume thought to himself.

"Hey, what is it about Mikan going back? I read all your mind," Koko said.

"really?" Yuu asked.

"Yes, finally. She said she'll be back sometime next month," Hotaru said.

"Hey Natsume, you have the chance to tell her how you really feel," Ruka said.

"Hn…" was all they heard from him. Just then Koko stared at him and tried to read his mind, Natsume caught him and gave a don't'-even-dare-read-my-mind-or-you'll-burn-alive look and Koko looked away.

They all looked at him and thought, _Maybe he isn't ready._

They all ate happily thinking of ways to welcome Mikan and Natsume just listen.

_She's coming back. That's great. she is coming back…but... what will happen now? _and thoughts of Mikan in his mind.

* * *

i hope you like. i'll update soon. read and review pls. thanks. 


	3. plans and truths

**Thanks for those you reviewed.**

**at the academy...**

"Hey guys, what will you do when Mikan come's back?" Yuu asked.

"It has to be surprise that's for sure," Hotaru said.

"Hey Natsume, what do you think?" Anna asked looking while sipping on her drink.

"…."

"Well that was a good answer, Koko try reading his mind," Ruka said.

"Hope he gets something," Nonoko added.

Koko just looked at him, "Sorry, I can't get anything. Its blank."

"it's the first time his mind is blank, I wonder why" Koko added.

They all looked at him who was reading his manga. His is interested on the plans his friends were planning but he couldn't really help. The only things he can is to support them in silence.

_Persona should never know… they might all suffer at the same time… _he thought but Koko wasn't able to read his mind.

_**Flashback…**_

_Two nights ago Persona went to his room…_

"_Sleeping early? It's not like you my little black cat," a masked guy said._

"_What do you want?" Natsume replied coldly._

"_I heard Mikan's coming back. I'm sure you know about it," Persona said._

"_Yeah, so…" he replied._

"_Well, the academy will have a close watch on you, her and your little friends. We know you care for them. But the head masters will not allow this closeness. It will do no good when you go on missions if your mind is not focused. We will allow you to keep your friends but not her. Remember, you will suffer but she will suffer more," Persona explained in an expressionless tone._

"_Tch… so that's why you made her go away from me. Is that the reason why she left?" Natsume asked._

"_Maybe so. Maybe not. Just remember what I said and no one gets hurt," Persona said and he disappeared form his sight._

_So that's why she left. But does she even know? Mikan…_

_**End…**_

"Anyways, so what are you planning Hotaru?" Anna asked.

"I don't know yet. It has to be good," the purple-eyed girl replied.

"By the way, when will she come back? I mean the exact date?" Yuu said sipping for his drink.

Hotaru sighed, "Actually that's my problem. She didn't say the date. She only said about a month. I wonder what we can do."

They all sighed. Natsume looked at his friends… _if they only knew. Which they can't._

"What if we wait for her, and had a welcome party instead," Ruka suggested.

"Hey, that's a good idea, when she comes back we will have a welcome party in that night," Anna said.

"Wow, that's a great idea," the all second what Anna said.

"Sometimes your mind works good. You know, I haven't hit you with my baka gun and you said something nice," Hotaru said jokingly as she quickly kissed Ruka on the lips.

"What do you think Natsume?" Koko asked.

"Whatever your plans are, I'm here to help," Natsume said while reading his manga.

They all smiled. _At least he's starting to act normal again…_ Ruka thought.

"Great, we just have to make it private, her fanboys might get it the way," Nonoko said.

"Starting to pack already?" Narumi asked as he watched his student.

"Well, yeah. We'll be back at the night of the graduation right Mr. Narumi?" Mikan cheerfully said.

"Yes. Wait, do your friends know you're coming back?" her blonde haired teacher said.

"I told Hotaru. She might have spread the news to our friends. But I didn't said the exact date. I want to catch them off guard," Mikan said.

Then Kira appeared from their sight, "Really? When"

"Oh. Don't scare me like that," Narumi said as he was just standing beside Kira.

"Hi, Narumi said one night from now and we'll leave," Mikan said.

"Is that so…" Kira replied with sadness in his voice.

"Yeah," Mikan said as she noticed sadness in Kira's face.

"I'll leave you two here. I'll start packing as well," Narumi said jumping like he won the jackpot.

"Kira is something wrong?" Mikan asked.

"Uhh… nothing I guess," Kira said.

"C'mon. tell me. I'm your friend, I'm here to help," Mikan said emphasizing the friend.

_She said it. I'm only a friend…_ Kira thought feeling hurt. He can't bear to think Mikan going away. because he fell for the brunette who loved somebody else. And he knew it too. He knew that she loved Natsume by just hearing her voice say his name.

_I fear of losing her. I love her… Very much… _Kira thought once more.

"Well, you're going away. and… and your closest friends I never had… you know…" Kira said.

"I will always be your friend even if we are far away," Mikan said assuring her friend.

Kira smiled. "There, you're okay again. That's good," she said once more.

"Hey, I know, let's spend your last day around the amusement park. Since you got here, all you've done was train. What do you think?" Kira suggested.

"Sure. That will be fun," Mikan agreed.

Then Mikan's mind was filled with thought of Natsume… _why am I thinking of him… I moved on. I promised myself that I will move on…_

_**Flashback…**_

_At her second night there, Mikan was called by Narumi to tell her an important thing she has to know…_

"_Mikan, I guess this is sudden but you have the right to know. Ieven asked the headmasters if I could tell you this," Narumi said._

"_Okay then, What is it Mr. Narumi?" Mikan said wondering why the serious look on her teacher's face._

"_There are actually two reasons why you are here right now," Narumi sighed._

"_one is to really test you Alice. and the other… well…"_

"_C'mon Mr. Narumi, you can tell me ," she said sensing a problem that's why she was brought here._

"_Well, all of a sudden… Natsume changed and for some reason, the Academy thinks it was his closeness to you and to your friends. And, they all think he will never be the black cat that he used to be if he gets soft. that's why they brought you here, they all think you are the major reason why somehow he changed. The academy still doesn't know why, but surely this one year distance will be enough to bring him back… I'm sorry if we have to do this…" Narumi said._

_Mikan sighed, "I guess it was right to do so. The academy needs him."_

"_I'm… I'm sorry Mikan," Narumi said._

"_Its no big deal. I mean you also know why I agreed to come here. Its for the better," Mikan said._

"_Well I have to go, its already late. Good night Mr. Narumi," mikan said as she went out of her teacher's hotel room_

_She entered her room and looked at her friends' photo, I love you all guys. Then her eyes fell to a certain raven-haired boy whom she loved dearly…_

_I… I have to move on now… I have to… it hurts. But it's the right thing to do… its for the better Natsume…_

_**End…**_

i hope you like it. read and review.


	4. graduation day and the amusement park

**thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

"Wow, the cherry blossoms are in full bloom," Nonoko said.

"Its really beautiful," Anna added.

"I wish Mikan is here so she can see this," Hotaru said as Ruka slid his arms around her waist and kissed her cheeks.

Then same old Hotaru had her baka gun around and shot his boyfriend on the forehead.

"What was that for?" Ruka said while rubbing his head.

"Looks like someone didn't want PDA around," Koko said.

"Why are you two late?" Anna said as he shouted at Yuu.

"Don't look at me, it was Koko," Yuu said.

"Me?? it was you," he replied back.

"Quit with the argue and let's go," Nonoko said.

"Hey Natsume, get down here," Ruka said.

Then a raven-haired boy jumped out from the tree where was taking a nap, "I really needed that sleep or else I couldn't join any of this" he said as he yawned.

"You must be thinking of Mikan last night that's why you didn't get any sleep," Hotaru said.

"No. I had mission last night," Natsume replied.

Then Koko looked at him, "He's right. Its still in his mind. he must be really exhausted."

Then they all walk to the ceremony happily. _I wish Mikan is here with me._ Natsume thought.

"Today we all celebrated one of the best days of you life. Congratulations to all of you who successfully passed. Once again, congratulations," Mr. Jinno said and everyone applaud and shouted for joy.

They all went away happily. "Were now officially in highschool," Anna said.

"I can't believe it," Nonoko added.

"Its new life and new challenges," Yuu said.

"But we'll all be together. Right?" Ruka said.

"Yes" they all said.

Natsume watched his friends. _If she was here, she will be happy as well… Mikan…_

"Hey Natsume are you coming of not?" Anna said.

"C'mon, we'll celebrate," Hotaru said.

"Hey, is something wrong?" asked his best friend. Natsume just watched them, "I'm coming," was his reply.

Then certain black-haired guy watched him from a tree branch not far away from them. _that's right Natsume, get close with them and not her. You know she will get hurt._ Then his disappeared not even notice by his favorite student.

* * *

"Wow I never thought this place was night. Back at the academy, we only have central town. I thought that was big but this is bigger," Mikan said.

_The academy again. Its always about them!!!_ he thought.

"Really?! You know, you sure miss your friend and the academy. Don't worry you'll come back soon," Kira said.

"Really? I never thought I always talk about the academy. But I really do miss them," Mikan said with a big grin on her face.

"Well, shall we?" Kira said.

"Sure," was Mikan's reply.

Then they all rode on the rides of the amusement park. It was almost night when they got back and stars were all over the night sky.

"Its beautiful," Mikan said as she stared up in the sky.

"What?" was his reply.

"The sky. its beautiful. I always see this sky when I always take a walk at night back at the academy," Mikan said.

"isn't it dangerous?" he asked.

"Nah. Most of the time, I'm with…" she stopped… _most of the time I'm with natsume… _

"With whom? C'mon tell me," Kira said.

Mikan sighed, she remembered him again, "I'm with Natsume"

"But I thought you were never together as a couple?" Kira sais after a moment of silence.

"Well yes. But when we cant sleep we always see each other by the cherry blossom trees. I think its always coincidental," Mikan said.

Then after she talked, some sakura tree petals flew away as the wind breeze of the night took over the hot day.

"I see. I actually thought you were a couple then you broke up. You know, something like that," Kira said.

"Nah, it will never happen. I think he doesn't love me. of like me for that matter. We will always be good friends. That's for sure," she said and felt pain inside her.

"I'm relived," Kira whispered.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Mikan asked.

"No. uh.. shall we go? Mr. narumi might be looking for you. Your flight is tomorrow right?" Kira said as he was trying to avert the attention of Mikan from what she heard him saying.

"Yeah. Tomorrow morning," Mikan said as they walk back to the hotel were they stay in.

When they got there Mikan held his hand, "Thank you for being my friend. I really appreciate it"

There was a slight blush on Kira's face, "Uh. Thanks. Well see you in the morning"

"Good night," Mikan said as she entered her room and closed the door.

Kira stayed outside before walking away… _I… I… love you…Mikan…_

* * *

pls. read and review. thanks.


	5. departure and surprise

**thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

It was 3 in the morning when Mikan and Narumi prepared for the trip back to the academy. Deep inside she was excited to her friends and him. But at the same time she was sad to leave a friend behind.

"Well thank you for the time you spent with us. We really appreciate it," Narumi said.

"Yah. Thanks really," Mikan added.

"Its no big deal," Kira said. "The dean of UCLA wants to give you this." Then he handed out a simple gift, a figurine of an Alice of fire.

"We appreciate that you trust us to test your Alice," The dean, Mr. Smith said.

"But we don't' have anything to give in return," the blonde said as he hesitantly took the gift.

"We insist. Testing her Alice is more than enough," Mr. Smith said.

"well, its nothing for her really. The Academy back there are here are like sister companies," Narumi replied.

When Mikan saw the figurine, she cant help but remember Natsume. _What am I thinking? _

"Hey Mikan, take care alright?" Kira said.

"Yeah. You too," Mikan said as she started walking to the private plane of the academy.

"Wait, before I leave, can you show me your Alice. actually I'm pretty curious about it," Mikan added before she went up.

"My Alice huh?" Kira said as he open up his palms and ice formed on it.

"ice Alice huh? Well thanks for showing me. bye Kira," Mikan said.

"Well, see you later then," Narumi said as he followed his student while carrying the token of gratitude.

Inside the plane, Mikan sat at the left side while Narumi sat on the right. He asked Mikan to sit by the left side so she can sleep as well, but they both can't.

"Hey Mikan, the Kira, he likes you," Narumi teased his student.

"Me? no silly. He won't like me," Mikan said.

"But he does," Narumi insisted.

Mikan knows she would lose with this argument so she let him win, "Okay fine then." They kept talking until Mikan fell asleep. Narumi went over to his daughter –like-student and blanket around her.

* * *

It was a long trip and they got back to the academy almost at midnight. "Welcome back," Mr. Noda said.

"thanks. Mr. Jinno will talk to you tomorrow. He wants you to rest," Serena said.

"Wow, you didn't seem to change," Mr. Misaki said to Narumi.

"Really? That's good," Narumi said.

They all walked together until they reached the dormitory for the students. "Your things are in here already, we'll see you tomorrow. Good night Mikan," Narumi said.

"Thanks. But may I know where my friends could be?" Mikan asked.

"I think they are in the fields, they are all there," Serena said.

"Thank you," she said as she started to walk towards the fields.

* * *

At the fields, her friends were all there, even Natsume.

"Hey guys, I wonder when Mikan will come back," Nonoko said.

"I really miss her. And this waiting is like taking forever," Anna said.

"I guess she'll be home soon. If she doesn't she get hit by my baka gun more twice the number Ruka had," Hotaru said.

"You know Ruka, sometimes I wonder why you chose Hotaru over the other girls," koko said.

"You have a weird taste. Do you love getting hurt physically?" Yuu asked.

"I'd rather get hurt physically than emotionally," Ruka said.

"This blonde boy is inlove," Natsume said.

"And he is. With me," Hotaru said as she quickly kissed Ruka on the cheeks.

They teased the couple and Ruka could blush like a tomato.

"I really hope Mikan is here," Anna said.

"Hey Hotaru, didn't she call?" Koko asked.

"No, I'm actually waiting for it," Hotaru replied.

They all sighed and look up in the sky. the she came out of nowhere.

"Why the long face? I really missed you"

* * *

sorry if its short. my next update will be in the next few days. please read and review. thanks.


	6. she's back and their deep thoughts

sorry for the late update. i'm starting to be really busy. i hope you like it.

* * *

"I said I miss you? don't you miss me?" the brunette said.

"Mi…" Natsume said.

"Mikan," Hotaru said.

"You're back?" Anna said.

"Yuu don't make any illusions," Nonoko told Yuu.

"What illusion? I'm real you know. I guess you didn't missed me," Mikan said having a sad face.

They all looked at her, astonished by the sudden appearance of their beloved friend. Natsume was the most shock for he didn't imagined she would come back this soon. After all he wanted her to return but he hoped he would surprise her not the other way around.

Hotaru approached Mikan and hugged her tight followed by Anna and Nonoko. "You idiot," Hotaru said coldly.

"What did I do now?" Mikan said as she hugged her three friends back.

"You left not saying goodbye personally and now you come back without saying a thing," Htaru replied.

"I don't want to say goodbye personally, tears might flow. And the reason why I didn't said the real date of my return is because I want to surprise you and check you all out off guard. No preparations or whatsoever," Mikan answered.

"Mi… Mikan we really missed you," Nonoko said.

"Yeah, we thought you will never come back," Anna said.

"That's impossible guys," Mikan replied as she looked at her for guy friends who were surprise as well.

"Wow, you're really here," Ruka said.

"And your hair grew a bit longer too," Yuu added.

"but your still the same," Koko said.

Natsume watched from behind he was happy but he can't show it. _Persona might be around somewhere._ And the aforementioned was actually watching far away.

"Hey Natsume, aren't you happy Mikan's finally come back," Ruka said.

"Uh… whatever… I have to go… I have a mission," the raven-haired boy replied.

"At almost midnight? Did you even rest these pass months?" Koko said.

"I don't think you did. I heard all of the dangerous abilities had missions almost every night," Yuu said.

"Well, it seemed like you didn't change at all. Just be careful," Mikan said as a slight blush formed her cheeks.

"Yeah. Whatever" was Natsume's cold reply.

Then he left in an instant leaving his friends astonished by his sudden actions. "He didn't change at all," Mikan said. "so how are you all now?"

"Mikan…" Hotaru said.

"By the way, its getting cold, let's go inside. We might catch a cold," Ruka suggested.

"Sure" they all replied.

They went back to the dormitory and stayed in Mikan's room. On the other hand, Natsume walked by the academy, he really didn't have a mission he just remembered what Persona told him before.

"Well , well you gave her a cold welcome," Persona said from a tree branch near Natsume.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do but don't ever lay a finger on her or you'll burn alive," Natsume said coldly.

"The Academy and I will keep our promise, but you have to keep yours. Remember that," Persona said and disappeared from his sight.

_Darn you. darn all of you. don't ever hurt her or this Academy will burn down even if it costs my life…_ Natsume thought. It was hard for him to be away from her. More so if she gets hurt, he doesn't know what to do.

Then he walked along the fields until, he reached back to the dormitory and coincidentally stood in front of Mikan's dormitory room. He heard all their laughs and her stories.

"Actually, I really had a good time there. Kira was really accommodating. He's really nice," Mikan said not knowing Natsume was just outside her room.

_Kira? Who's that Kira guy?_ Natsume thought.

"Wow, I think he's cute. You must like him Mikan," Anna said.

The three guys who were inside the room exchange looks and somehow thought of Natsume.

Mikan was silent and they were waiting for her answer… "Uh. Yeah. I mean he's really nice"

When Natsume heard of it he felt hurt inside, like a jolt of pain in his heart_. So she has somebody else. Great… just great…_ he felt disappointed and walk to his room which was just beside Mikan's room.

Hotaru sighed and look disappointed, and the others as well but Mikan didn't seem to notice. They were actually hoping she would say no but she didn't.

_She must not love that Kira, who ever he is…_the purple-eyed girl thought to herself. _So is this a lost battle from the start? _Yuu thought.

Koko read their minds and they were all the same as him. They kept silent for a while and Mikan looked at them confusingly?

"Hey guys, it does not mean I love him or something," Mikan said.

"But Mikan you already said that you like him. What do you think will we expect?" Nonoko said.

"Yeah, I mean you don't like him as a boyfriend material or something like that." Ruka said.

"Do you Mikan?" Koko added.

"Nah, you all know I love Natsume. And that never changed in the past year. He is and will always be in my heart," Mikan said.

They all felt relieved. But sad to say, Natsume was inside his room already when she said this and was not able to hear it.

_Mikan, why him? Why not me? why can't we be together? Why Mikan? Why?_ Natume thought as he fell asleep still thinking about Mikan. Even in his sleep it was her that was still there. He was crazy about her and really loved her. "Mikan" he said as he fell into his deep slumber.

On the other hand, the room where his friends stayed was already quiet. After all, it was almost three in the morning, and they were all asleep. Mikan was the only person awake and was fixing her things.

Then Kira entered his mind suddenly leaving her like a frosted ice standing by her cabinet.

"Why am I thinking of him all of a sudden?" she sighed. "No it can't be. I can't be. I'm in love with Natsume and not him"

And a picture of Kira in her mind flashed and she can't help but smile…

* * *

so is she really falling inlove with another guy? hehe. pleas read and review.


	7. central town heartbreak

**Author's Note : hi there. thanks for those who reviewed. sorry for the updating late. i've been very busy with school work.**

**i hope you like this.**

* * *

The next day, Mikan and her friends went to central town to have her second welcome-back celebration. And certainly news spread that she was hear. All her fanboys were following them offering drinks and gift to Mikan.

If any boy would come up to her, Natsume shot a come-near-her-and-you'll-burn-alive look and all the fanboys looked terrified.

Secretly, Natsume was trying to do this so no one would be able to confess to her, or have Mikan in the process. He can't bear it. He really can't.

"You could actually tell Mikan that you love her. Than to scare those guys away," Koko said.

"You are reading his mind again?" Ruka interrupted the mini conversation Natsume and Koko had.

"So what did it say?" Yuu asked curious about what Koko would say.

"He scares those fan boys so no one would walk up to Mikan," Koko replied.

"Tch," was all they get from Natsume.

"You could actually tell her you know," Ruka said.

"I can't," Natsume said.

"But why?" Yuu asked while eating dumplings.

"I can't. I just can't. is that to understand?" Natsume replied.

The three boys kept silent for a while. "Will you just stand there of you will ride with us?" Hotaru said.

They all looked at the raven-haired girl whose eating crab sticks with her 3 friends. The 4 boys went to them and together road on the newly built ride.

"Hey, there are 5 rides left and its only for two people," anna said.

"I think we should go in pairs," Hotaru said.

"But what about Mikan and Natsume," Nonoko asked.

"They'll go together," Hotaru said as she pushed the two together inside.

"hey, don't do that. Its unfair to impose things on him," Mikan protested.

"And why do you care if I do so?" Hotaru answered back.

A slight blush formed on Mikan and Natsume's face. "Fine," Mikan replied stubbornly.

"Good," Hotaru said as she pushed the two inside, "Now its settled. Lets go guys,"

"Yeah," as the others answered back entering each ride paired like newly weds.

"Great, I'm stuck with an idiot like you," Natsume said coldly?

"What did you say? I haven't done or said anything to you yet you big meanie. Leave me alone and stop calling me names," Mikan said angrily.

Back on Hotaru's ride, "Hey babe, do you think it was right to set them up like that?" Ruka said as Hotaru hugged him.

"Well, I hope so. Maybe it will bring the two of them back to reality," Hotaru replied.

"Reality means what for them?" Ruka asked.

"Well, like the reality the six of us have. They should not be scared to tell how they really feel. I just hope this would work or the minds of us 3 girls might explode. To tell you the truth, Anna and Nonoko also thought of this," Hotaru explained.

Ruka sighed, "Sometimes the 3 of us do not understand what all 3 of you think. But what the heck, we love it anyway."

Hotaru looked up at her boyfriend and kissed him passionately, "And we love you all too."

Back on Mikan's ride, she sighed for the nth time, _this ride is taking so long…_

"Uuhhh…" Mikan said trying to break the silence.

"Hn"

"Nat… Natsume… do you really think I'm an… an idiot?" Mikan asked. He looked at Mikan and see if she was serious or not.

Natsume kept his silence until it almost the end of their ride, "Well… I think you are"

The ride stopped when Mikan replied, "is that what you really think of me? I guess maybe your right. Well thank you for telling me the truth Natsume."

Mikan went out of the ride acting really okay but the fact is she was not. Natsume quickly noticed it. _I'm sorry if I have to lie Mikan. I can't see you get hurt. I just can't…_

Hotaru and the others followed Mikan and Natsume sat on a bench_… Maybe something happen really good…_ Hotaru thought.

The brunette sighed and her friends heard it, "hey Mikan, you alright?" Anna asked while Nonoko touched her forehead.

"Yeah. I guess I'm still tired. Maybe I'll go ahead. Have fun okay?" Mikan said as she walked passed by her friends.

"But Mikan this is your day," Yuu said trying to make his friend return.

"Nah. Its our day. And I don't want to ruin this day for all of you. I'll just take go back and have my rest. We can continue this some other time. sorry," Mikan said as she tried walking away.

Hotaru looked at her best friend's actions and couldn't do anything. Mikan walked briskly until she reached the bus stop. Tears wont stop flowing down on her cheeks. As soon as the bus came, she sat down on the first row of chairs and started to cry.

* * *

When she reached the dormitory, she locked up herself in her room and cried her heart out. _Why Natsume? Where did I go wrong? why can't you love me?_

Outside her window was the known black cat watching her… _I'm sorry Mikan…_

* * *

sorry if its kinda short. really busy. i promise i'll update soon.


	8. sudden proposal?

**Author's Note : Sorry for the late update. i am really busy these days. i hope you'll like it.**

* * *

"Kira…"

"Mikan, you know him?" Anna asked in confusion.

The black head smiled at her and the girls from their class almost melted.

"I'm Kira Nagasaki," he said and smiled again. _He's so cute…_ every girl in the class thought of it except Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and Mikan.

"Yeah he's cute. But not actually my type," Anna said.

"I hate black haired guys," Nonoko added.

"Me too," Hotaru whispered.

"How bout you Mikan?" Anna asked.

"I'm focused on my studies so I won't really mind him," Mikan replied trying to hide her blush.

"Hey, don't say things like they are finished. You might not know, may be you will fall for him," Nonoko teased Mikan.

Mikan blushed, And suddenly remembered all the times she shared with Kira back when was at America.

"Mikan" and there was no reply.

"Mikan" said Mr. Narumi, who was now stern in calling her name.

Anna poked her on the hips so she can go back from her reverie. "What? Uh sorry Mr. Narumi," Mikan said.

"Well to give you your punishment due to not listening, you will be Kira's partner for this day only, and show him around the Academy. Is that understood?" Narumi said acting like he was really mad.

"Yes Mr. Narumi," Mikan replied sadly. She didn't want to miss class today because Natsume was inside the room but she can't argue with her favorite teacher in front of the class. Plus she doesn't want to get another punishment_. Good thing its Kira, if not I don't know what I will do…_

"You may go now. Show Kira around," Narumi said cheerfully obviously knowing what he was doing.

The two went out quietly and their classmates looked at them. Natsume, on the other hand, was furious about Mikan leaving with that guy.

"Hey Natsume" Hotaru said.

"What?" was an angry reply.

"That Kira. He was with Mikan before. You know when she left. They were actually close before," she explained.

"So what?"

"Acting like it means nothing? Don't' lie. We all know what you feel for her," Hotaru said with a smirk on her face.

Natsume then continued reading his manga. Though he couldn't concentrate, thoughts of Mikan and Kira irritated him so much. _I have to get information on that Kira. Or else…_

* * *

The two were walking down the fields of the academy. Classes ended and students were inside their dorm or eating dinner. Lamp posts were lighted and they were walking silently.

When they reached a bench, mikan sat down followed by Kira. "I hope its okay. I'm kinda tired"

"Yeah. Its definitely fine," was his reply. Mikan smiled at him in return. _That smile I miss. That lips I want to kiss… I have to make her mine… I have to tell her now…_

"Mikan"

"Yes Kira?"

"Mi- Mikan. I… I…"

"You can say it Kira. C'mon" Mikan said.

"I… i…"

Suddenly, Hotaru appeared in front of them, "there you are"

"Something wrong Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"Nope. Its just that dinner's ready. C'mon" Hotaru pulled Mikan from her seat.

"Hotaru. Wait. We will follow okay?" Mikan said.

Hotaru looked disappointed, it was a start of her plan not to bring Mikan and Kira together. "Well… o- okay. But come right away. okay?"

Mikan smiled, sign of yes and Hotaru walked away.

Kira was silent all the time Mikan and Hotaru had their conversation, "So what was that you were about to tell me?"

"Its nothing"

"C'mon. tell me now. You might regret not saying it to me," Mikan said convincing Kira.

_She's right. Natsume might take her away from me…_

"I… I lo… I love you Mikan Sakura"

"You what? you love me? Kira, you must be hungry. Lets go inside and have some food," Mikan sadi convincing herself that what she heard was wrong.

"No no no. I love you Mikan. Its true" Kira said.

"But"

"I love you. and I want to prove it to you. please let me prove it," Kira begged.

"Ah… okay. But that does not mean I can reciprocate those feelings of yours," Mikan replied.

"I will do everything to do so" Kira said.

Mikan smiled, "Well okay. So now, can we go inside. I'm really hungry"

"Sure" Kira smiled back.

The two walked together. Not far from them was another black head watching and eavesdropping. _So Natsume what will you do next?_ And a smirked formed on that person's face.

* * *

**Sorry if its kinda short. i'll update as soon as i can. read and review pls.**


	9. hurt and kiss

**Author's Note : soory for the late update. i revised it.**

* * *

When they entered the canteen eyes fell on them and they were astonished look on Mikan's friends.

_What the hell is she with that bastard? _Natsume thought who was eating with their other friends._ So that's why they took so long…_ then flashes of thoughts came in Hotaru's mind.

"Hey Mikan right here," Anna said.

"Hey Kira lets go there. C'mon," Mikan invited him. Kira blush, "aahh… Maybe next time. I have to meet Mr. Jinno right now"

"Well okay. But next time I wont take no for an answer," Mikan winked at Kira. Natsume saw this and he started to get really mad.

"Calm down," Yuu, Ruka and Koko said.

"Huh?" Nonoko asked.

"Its nothing," Ruka said.

Mikan approached her friends and saw her food was ready. She sat next to Hotaru and faced Natsume. "Hey. Something wrong?" she asked the raven head who was looking annoyed.

"Tch"

"Well sorry for worrying about you," Mikan said while the others watch them. "Let's just eat okay?" Anna said trying not to start any argument.

They ate happily except for Mikan and Natsume who were quiet the whole time. Mikan would caught Natsume looking at her and vice versa. After an hour of endless chat, they decided to go to bed leaving the two alone since they didn't seem to care.

Mikan was staring blankly on the table and Natsume on the ceiling. 'That's what you get when you have an argument with someone you really love the most," Koko said.

They left the canteen, closed the lights and only few lamps were lit. looks like a romantic place for lovers.

Mikan sighed, the silence was deafening her and she can't bear to be with Natsume if this will be the only thing they will be doing.

She stood up and a warm hand caught her wrist, "What do you want?"

"Why are you with him?" Natsume asked coldly.

"Its none of your business. Why do you care anyway?" Mikan said. _I hope that he tells me that he loves me then I would give my all to make him ahppy._

I cant tell her now… "Its because he… he doesn't look really nice you know. Like someone who would do bad things… be careful Mikan… Tch"

The Natsume stood up, "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you so damn cold to me?"

"What do you mean little girl?"

"One second you'll be really nice then the next you'll be mean. Why are like this to me?" MIkan said.

"Its none of your business"

"But why natsume?" tears were falling on her face as the pain grew even more.

Natsume was those tears falling and the only thing he could do was to watch them flow on her beautiful face.

He walked away as if nothing really happen but Mikan caught his arms. Those arms the she would want to hold and be embraces by those.

Natsume then kissed her on the lips as Mikan's eyes widen in shock. They were like that for a minute until he broke the kiss and said, "goodbye Mikan"

Mikan was still shock of what happened and did not notice that Natsume was starting to walk away from her. It only registered in her mind when she heard the door creaked open, "Wait! Natsume don't go"

She run to him and hugged him tightly, "Don't leave me. Please don't"

Natsume felt the warmness of her hug and he too does not want to let go but he has to, "Why on earth are you hugging me?" he said in an annoyed acting tone.

"Huh?" Mikan's voice trembled as the pain in her heart pounded inside.

"Do not ever touch me again do you understand," Natsume said in a cold tone.

Mikan let go, shocked, "Did you just kiss me? What was that for?"

When Natsume heard this, he stopped, "I… May… Maybe its because I'm a boy and you're a girl. Its like that"

Mikan fell onto her knees, the pain was to hard to bear. Natsume could only walk away… _I am sorry Mikan…_

She started to walk to her room, looking wasted more than she was before. She lock herself once more and cried on the side of her bed.

_Am I not enough that's why you play with what I feel. Am I really worthless to you Natsume? Am I just a toy you could always play with? Why wont you tell me natsume? _

Natsume, who was feeling hurt as well, walked down the field of the academy, climbed a tree and stayed there. He touched his lips and remembered how he tried to push himself to Mikan. He remembered how he gave her pain and how he felt hell being away from her.

* * *

"Well well, it's the coldest Natsume showing some emotion. Its not like you my dear student," a black haired guy appeared out of nowhere.

"You don't have business with me so don't show your face Persona," Natsume replied coldly.

"You are so cold Natsume. Guess what? I saw your beloved Mikan" Persona said.

"You told me to stay way from her. I am doing that so stop spying on her and to me too. Get that?" Natsume said as he jumped down the tree.

"That Kira. I like his style. Well he did propose to Mikan. But I think she didn't said yes. Too bad. Well at least you both suffer. I thinks that's good eough than being together. Just remember to stay away from her. Or you will know what will happen. Do you get that Natsume?" Persona said and immediately disappeared from his sight.

"Do not lay a finger on her or this academy will burn down," Natsume said as he walked on his way to his room.

* * *

It was 2:30 in the morning and Mikan was still crying, lying on her bed with blankets just covering her feet. Her eyes were puffy with traces of tears flowing on her face. "I have… I have to… for… forget a… about hi… him… but I can't… I love him… s… so much…"

Then thought of painful encounter filled her mind, she couldn't help but cry more, "I… lo… love… you… Na… Natsume… but… I am… ti… ti… tired … of being played with…"

* * *

**well Mikan is still on her mourning stage. i will try to update as soon as i can. RxR pls.**


	10. sudden change of heart?

Author's Note : i hope you like it.

* * *

For the next days, Mikan stayed her room when she has no class but inside her class she was often quiet and reserve except for Hotaru. Kira on the other hand is worried about her sudden changes. Natsume could only watch from distance knowing that it was his fault.

"Good morning class," Narumi said. "well unfortunately we your teachers will be having a meeting for two days so there will be no classes today and tomorrow"

The class cheered except for Mikan who was gazing outside. "Hey Mikan, didn't you hear what Mr. Narumi said?" Hotaru asked.

"Huh? What?" Mikan replied.

"Well, we don't have classes today and tomorrow," Nonoko said happily.

"Let's go to the Central Town today. What do you think?" Anna suggested.

"You go without me. See you all around," Mikan said as she walked out of the classroom leaving her friends worried and shock at the same time.

"What's the matter with her?" Anna asked.

"I don't know but its not nice anymore," Nonoko said.

"We have to do something," Hotaru said as they sat down on the table and think.

Kira followed Mikan to her room. She didn't even notice it; she just walks like nothing's important.

When she got there, she locked the door, changed clothes and laid down on her bed thinking of what happed the other day.

Kira hesitantly knocked on the door, "Mikan… Mikan…"

"Who is it?" Mikan asked hatefully.

"Its… it's… me Kira," he replied.

She opened her door and there he was, the black haired guy who told his love for her. "Do you need something?"

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm so worried about you mikan"

"I'm fine. I'm just hurt. But I wont do any suicidal thing," Mikan replied trying to calm him down.

"You are not. So don't act that way," Kira said.

"I am fine. I'm trying to move on" she sighed.

He understood her. Sure he will, he loves her. But he can't bear to see her crying and in despair.

"But I don't want to see you that way. Even your friends are worried about you," Kira said.

"I know. And I really appreciate it. But as I said don't worry," Mikan insisted.

"But"

"I'm fine. Thanks anyway. I'll see you tomorrow then. Wait we don't, have classes," Mikan said trying to remember what her teacher said.

"Maybe we can go out tomorrow. Central Town or any place around. So you could at least stop crying. Maybe at 11:00 am. I wont take no for an answer," Kira said.

"Well okay. I'll tell Hotaru then. See yah," Mikan said.

* * *

Then next day, Mikan prepared for her day's activities. She passed by Hotaru's room, "hey Hotaru, I'm not around all day. I'm going with Kira. Wanna join?"

She opened her door and said, "Nah. Ruka's here to help with my inventions. Maybe some other time"

"Oh… okay. By the way sorry about yesterday, I'll make it up to all of you. I promise," Mikan said.

"No big deal. We understand anyways. But since you said you'll make up for it, we'll think of something. Take care"

Kira was about to go to her room when he met Mikan by the stairs, "Oh.. you're ready. Shall we?"

Mikan nodded and walked together until they reached the bus stop.

They went to central town. Students looked at them and guys glared at Kira for being with Mikan. They went on the rides, ate ice cream and other sweet stuufs. For a day, Mikan's thoughts of Natsume was out of her mind and she felt happy.

It was 7 in the evening when they got back and they were at Mikan's door.

"Thanks for the day. I really had fun," Mikan was ecstatic and unconsciously hugged Kira.

They were both shocked of her sudden actions. "I… I'm sorry," Mikan said. She felt a weird feeling. Something that she would want to continue hugging him for a long time. _This is not good._

"Its okay. See you tomorrow then." Kira said with a blush on his face.

Unknowingly, Natsume watched them but was not able to hear their conversation. _So what is this? How come you get over things so fast? _

He walk in to his room and Mikan saw him. She didn't felt any sign of hurt again and for once she felt nice about things. _Why am I so happy? Am I really happy? Or am I hiding my pain?_

That night Natsume couldn't sleep because of thoughts that linger in his mind. _What if she's falling in love with him? But this is right, isn't it? She will be safe. So this means the distance over us will be longer. It's… its… better… I guess…_

Mikan was able to sleep well. _Why am I thinking of him. This is not supposed to happen. I love Natsume. He is the only one. I don't care even if I get hurt a million times. He's the one I love. But… but… why do I feel happy with Kira?_ And a smile was formed on her face before she fell onto her deep slumber…

* * *

sorry if its kinda short. RxR please. 


	11. thinking twice about a new found love

**Author's Note : sorry for the late update, i've been very busy. this chapter is kinda short. it's just part of the confusion stage Mikan will go into. so i hope you like it.**

* * *

The next day at lunchtime, students piled around the table were Mikan and her friends sit.

"Hey Mikan, was it true that you were with Kira?"

"Hey, what about Natsume?"

Questions and statements were raised that all of them were getting annoyed. Then a black-haired guy entered the room and the group of students left the table and went to Kira.

"Oh my god, there's that Kira guy…"

"Hey is it true you and Mikan are actually dating now?" "I will never forgive you from stealing Mikan from Natsume." "We accept our defeat from Natsume but not from you" "Oh Kira, I'm so much better than Mikan. Let her be with Natsume…"

"Huh?" was all his reply.

"Don't act you don't know anything," a girl said from the back.

"Its not what you think. Were not dating. I mean I would want to but she only treats me as a friend," Kira said.

"really Kira?" another girl said.

"Yes. So can let me pass now?" he said.

In the other hand, Hotaru asked Mikan if Kira said the truth, "Hey is that true?"

"Of course it is," Mikan said defensively.

"Are you sure you are not hiding something?" Nonoko and Anna asked again.

"No. and if I was, I would prefer to tell it to you guys," Mikan replied.

"Actually, you do not look like you're wasted. Maybe going out with him did something good for you," Yuu said.

"But not for someone else," Koko whispered.

"Yeah," Ruka second what he said.

"saying something?" Hotaru asked.

"NO" was Koko and Ruka's sudden reply.

"Hey where's Natsume anyway?" Anna asked.

"I don't know," Yuu and Koko said at the same time.

"He has a mission. Maybe he'll go back tonight. He left early actually," Ruka explained.

"How did you know?" Hotaru asked her boyfriend.

"Well when I was about to fetch you, I saw him walking in the corridor. I asked him where he will go. So he told me that he'll go on a mission but will be back tonight," the blonde-haired boy said.

"Oh," was their reply.

"Well at least, its not it does not take that long. Like it was before" Ruka said.

Mikan listened but seemed not to worry about Natsume. _I guess he'll be fine._

They finished their lunch and went to class. The days after, Mikan was frequently seen either with her friends or with Kira even if Natsume was back.

_Why the hell is she doing with that stupid guy…_ Natsume thought everytime he sees Mikan with him. On the other hand, her friends are happy that she's fine but quite sad because she's not with Natsume.

* * *

The days ended and Mikan would be happy for some reason.

"Hey Mikan," Kira said.

"Yes?"

"Uh… you see…" he stuttered.

"What is it? You can tell me anything Kira," Mikan's assuring tone gave him a way to speak clearly.

"Well, you see, I was wondering if I could talk to you sometime after dinner. It would be for a few minutes. Is that okay? Maybe outside the dormitory" Kira said.

"Uh… sure. No problem," Mikan said "well see yah after dinner"

During dinner time, Mikan was seated with her friends and Kira was seated with his new found friends as well. It was 8:00 and Kira was out of sight. _Maybe he's ther already. I wonder what he'll say…_

"hey guys, I need to go. I have something to do. I'll see you tomorrow in class," Mikan said.

"But you are not done yet Mikan," Hotaru said.

"Yeah," Anna said.

"I'm already full. I'll see you. Love you guys," Mikan said as she walk fast and went to the dormitory. On her way, she fixed her hair and clothes. She would always want to look her best in front of Kira.

* * *

Back at the cafeteria, "I'm going," Natsume said.

"Why?" Ruka, Koko and Yuu asked at the same time. The three girls looked at him waiting for his answer.

"I have to meet Persona. I think I have a mission again," Natsume said.

"Again"

"yeah. So I better go. See yah," he bid goodbye and went out of the cafeteria. Actually, he will look for Mikan and then meet Persona.

* * *

"Hi. Sorry I'm late," Mikan said.

"Its okay," Kira replied.

"So what will you tell me," Mikan said cheerfully.

"Well, I was… I was wondering if… if you could be… be my … girlfriend… well what I'm… really trying to… say… is that I love you Mikan Sakura," Kira said.

She was shocked but delighted. Natsume followed the voice and saw Mikan with Kira.

"Uh… of course, I would love to," Mikan replied.

Natsume was shocked. It felt like gun was shot on him right on the heart. And unknowingly, his tears flow on his face. Mikan and Kira hugged each other.

She was happy but… _why do I feel like I lost something? But I didn't, I have kira…_

* * *

**_she is such a confused girl driven by her emotions to forget someone._ well i hope you like it.**


	12. thinking and silence

**Author's Note: sorry for the late update. i've been very busy with school works. i'll update as soon as i can.**

* * *

Natsume heard everything. It felt like hell for him knowing that he lost her. And evil is taking in its place as Persona was right behind him unknowingly.

"Well well, looks like you lost my dear Natsume," Pesona said with a smirk.

"So what? At least you won't have problems regarding her. She's happy now so leave her alone," Natsume said.

"I know you're hurt my dear. You are obviously crying. And don't worry, I will keep my promise and you should keep yours," Personma replied.

"I know that," Natsume said coldly as he went to his favorite sakura tree.

"Don't forget about your missions tomorrow," Persona said and then disappeared from that spot were Natsume's heart broke into pieces.

Mikan and Kira broke the hug and he escorted his new girlfriend to her dormitory room.

"this is my stop," Mikan said.

"Uh. Thanks. I love you mikan," Kira said.

She just smiled, a smile both of them thought meant yes. _Why do I feel I'm doing the wrong thing???_

"Goodnight," Mikan said.

Kira tried to kiss Mikan but she resisted. "I understand. When you are ready"

She went inside her room and locked the door, he, on the other hand, stayed for a while before going to his room. After changing her clothes, she went directly to bed trying to summarize all the things that happened. Somehow she was happy but she kept having thoughts about thinking twice about things. The only thing she thought was right was when she resisted Kira's kiss. She felt relieved that she did so.

It was midnight and almost everyone was asleep except for a raven-haired boy who was under the sakura tree sitting quietly and thinking about what he saw.

* * *

It was almost a month since they were together and Kira was very happy with the way things are going. On the other hand, MIkan still had unanswered questions in her mind. Her friends were still the usual and Natsume was always busy with missions that made her worry from time to time. Soon, she started to think of Natsume more than thinking of Kira.

"Aaahhh… what's wrong with me? Think of Kira, Mikan. Kira only. Do not ever think of Natsume," she said to herself while resting on a bench outside the campus.

But she never thought she will get hurt when she saw Natsume talking politely to another girl while walking past her. _He's here? I thought he's in his missions… but who's with him? He looks so happy with her…_

Just then, Kira came over and everything especially her reactions after seeing Natsume. It hurt him a lot, knowing that part of her will always think of him. He knew this all along, but to him, no one can stop him from being with Mikan.

"Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere only to find you here. I was worried that someone might take you away," Kira said acting like he didn't anything at all.

"Well, I'm tired so I rested here for a while. Sorry for making you worried," Mikan replied looking at Natsume and his 'new found girl' for the last time.

"Oh," was all he said back.

She sighed thinking of natsume again.

"Hey, I guess I can walk you to your room so you can rest more," Kira suggested.

"Uh.. Okay," she replied feeling somewhat relieved that she won't be with him much longer and she could be alone.

They were walking quietly together until they reached her room. Mikan thought of Natsume during their walk and it makes her worry, relieved and confused. _Think of Kira not Natsume…_

But she could not help it. Thinking of Natsume gives her that happiness but sometimes being with Kira makes her feel safe. She doesn't know. Everything gives her confusion. She sighed again, this time even louder than she did while back.

"Is there something wrong? If you're sick I can bring you to the clinic," Kira said.

"No, I'm fine. I guess I'm just tired. Don't worry I'll be fine," Mikan smiled. An assuring smile. Something that he seldom sees. It made him relieved.

She closed the door and he started walking to the direction to his room. _Why is she so cold today? No, its almost everyday that she's like that. Could it be that I'm just in her heart but Natsume is much deeper? But I can't give up. I will make her love me more than she did with Natsume…_

* * *

Natsume went inside his room thought about the long day he had. Seeing Mikan sitting alone in the bench when he passed by with another girl. A classmate from his dangerous abilities class. She was nothing special to him so he thought what Mikan thinks when she saw them.

* * *

The next day, Mikan saw Natsume along the corridors of the dormitory and went to him.

"How are you? Saw you yesterday with a girl." Mikan said.

However, he pulled her to a closet and lock them up. "What did you do that for? Let me out now," MIkan exclaimed.

"What is wrong with you? If you don't like being with me, then you should have fought for your freedom right before we went in," He replied.

"I didn't actually know you will pull me in here," Mikan said.

"But you didn't resist. So it means you want to be with me," Natsume said with a smirk.

"Of course not," she said. Red hues forming on her cheeks.

They were silent for a moment until she said, "who was that girl you were with? I don't actually see her," Mikan asked.

"Why do you even care? Maybe you like me. Or love me," Natsume replied hoping she would say yes.

"No I don't care. I just want to know"

"tell me first, you're jealous?" he asked.

"no!"

"You are. I can see it"

"I DO NOT" she screamed so loud he almost felt like his eardrums were broken into pieces.

"but.."

She was silent.

"but seriously. Do you still care? Do you care for me Mikan"

* * *

**there its done. please read and review.**


	13. the truth misinterpreted

**Author's Note: sorry for the late update. i hope you like this. the end is almost near.**

* * *

_**"I DO NOT" she screamed so loud he almost felt like his eardrums were broken into pieces.**_

_**"but.."**_

_**She was silent.**_

_**"but seriously. Do you still care? Do you care for me Mikan"**_

* * *

When she heard his words, it made her realize and answer all the questions in her mind. Its like she went back to the real world and everything with Kira was just a dream, a dream she wont go back anymore.

"I…" then she remembered why she left before and the reason why she did so. _I can't let my feelings for him my priority. As long as he is safe I will be fine._

He waited for her to continue, hoping she would say yes.

"I… I don't" she said as she opened the locked door and ran away from him. He was left there alone, shocked. _She will never love me after doing all these to her… _

Hotaru caught Mikan and asks her what happened, "why are you crying?"

Mikan came to her and hugged her, "Hotaru…" she cried harder and Hotaru led Mikan to her room.

"What happened Mikan?" her raven-head best friend asked.

She did not stop crying. "Don't worry Mikan, I'm here. Tell me everything. I can help. I know I can."

"Na…Natsume and I… we went inside the closet. He… he asked me if I still care for… him… I… I want to say yes… because it's the truth… I finally… finally realized everything… i… still love him. All the questions in my head were answered… finally,,, everything is cleared," she said. Tears won't stop from falling.

"But did you said yes?" she asked.

"I didn't. I remembered why I left before. He is the reason. I don't want him to get hurt. So I said… no… it hurts… everything hurts…" Mikan replied.

"I know this will happen. You deny everything. You don't say it but you acted it. Making Kira your boyfriend was a mistake. Thinking your in love with him made you think twice about everything. I know you don't love him. You just thought you did. But you never. And I know Natsume will always be there," she said pointing to her heart, "even if he hurts you, it seems okay thought you cried. Its one thing that I noticed since the very beginning."

Mikan sighed. It was true. It is clear to her now.

"but how will I tell Kira that I don't' love him?" she asked.

"That's the problem only you can solve. But I will be here," Hotaru said.

* * *

The clock strikes and it was time for dinner. Everyone was in the room except for Natsume. _Where are you…_

Afterwards, Mikan went to Kira.

"Hey… can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Yeah I have to tell you something too. Its important," Kira replied as they walked outside to the open field.

"Let me start first," Kira said. She nodded.

"I received a call a while ago. The academy in America wants me to go back and stay there for good," Mikan's eyes grew like plates.

"I have to leave tomorrow." He continued.

"but…"

"I love you. Its all true. But I know that you will never return those feelings. I know you want to talk to me. I saw you with Natsume and after that with Hotaru. I know you don't love me. Its in your eyes. That is why you resisted when I tried to kiss you, that's why you had that last look days ago when you saw Natsume with that classmate of his. I know you think that you love me. But you failed in doing so. Everything was clear. It makes sense now. But still, my feelings for you wont change," Kira said.

"Kira… I'm sorry"

"No need to. It was my fault after all, I push myself to you. I thought I can make you fall for me. But no. the more that I tried to, the more I lose my grip on you. I finally found that truth. In your heart, he only exists. His name embedded in yours. That's why it's so hard for you to forget him. Anything he does hurts you but you don't care. I know that. Because I experienced it too. Not that you purposely do that but in your actions that you don't mean to do."

"i… understand…. I'm sorry. But thank you for loving me…" she smiled. A smile that made him fall for her.

That night, they spent their time together for the last time not knowing Natsume was watching them from a distance.

_So that's why you don't care for me. You care for him..._

Natsume obviously did not understand the situation and jumped into the conclusion he just made.

* * *

Kira stopped by Mikan's room to bid her goodnight. "Tomorrow will be a long day," she said as he replied with a smile. "I will miss you Kira,"

He closed her door and proceeded to his room. _I know she will be happier here. Without me…_

He entered his room and packed his things. Before he changed his clothes, he heard someone knocking on his door.

He opened it and saw the blonde-haired teacher, "we would like to thank you for having your stay with us. We would want you to visit sometime"

"Yeah. That would be great, thank you Mr. Narumi" he said as he held a gift that Narumi gave.

"take care. Have your rest. I will see you tomorrow," the teacher said as he bid goodbye.

He closed his door, got changed and fell into a deep slumber. For the last time in this academy.

That night as well, natsume could not sleep. _I… I want to see Mikan… I want to tell her that she is the only person who made me live up to this point. I want to be with her… Mikan… I love you Mikan…_

* * *

**i hope you like it. please read and review.**


	14. she's leaving again?

**Author's Note: I am very sorry for the late update. i had lots of school works. anyway, this is the the _second to the last chapter_. i hope you like it!**

* * *

Kira left during Mikan's class. He did this so he won't say goodbye to her because he know he will cry. He might not stop the tears to flow.

"Goodbye Mikan," he said before he went inside the plane.

* * *

Her class ended but she failed to see Kira, however, deep inside, she felt relieve that he left. She does not know why nut it made her feel light about things. However, Natsume and Mikan were poles apart even though they are at the same place, same dorm, same dining table and the same class.

Days went on, it was like nothing happened. Just then Mikan received an invitation to go back to America. This time, she was not compelled to do so.

"So what now?" a black-haired guy wearing a mask appeared before her.

"What are you doing here Persona?" she replied.

"Well, I heard you received an invitation. You just got here months ago, and leaving will be harder for you. You even make it hard for Natsume," Persona said,

"What? What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well since you came back, all he do is go to missions"

"Isn't that good?"

"Nope. He turns to be nice sometimes. You have that influence on him Mikan. And I want to stop it. Or else," Persona said threatening her.

"Or else what?" she asked again.

"and you actually believed something wrong will happen to him? With that sound of your voice seems to say you really care for him," Persona said.

"What you did is not funny"

Persona sighed, "actually, the academy allows your romance already. But, when it happens that he's not in good condition, both of you will suffer. He knows that, that's why he keeps his distance."

Mikan sighed. _So that's why he seldom talks to me. But why?_

"So I suggest. Go there. I know that Kira who ever he is will take good care and love you." Then he just disappeared.

"Was it my fault? I have to talk to Mr. Narumi," Mikan said as she went to the faculty where Narumi was staying.

* * *

She knocked on the door and she had her luck when Narumi opened it. _At least I don't have to deal with Jinno…_

"Hey Mr. Narumi," Mikan said.

"Hey."

"May I talk to you?" mikan asked.

"Sure"

Mikan rested her back on the wall, the same thing that her teacher did.

"what's the news?" Narumi asked cheerfully.

"Well. You see, I received an invitation from America. They want me to go back there," Mikan said while looking down.

"Ah. So you now know."

"Well, I just recently spoke to Persona a while ago."

"What did that guy said?" this time Narumi was getting serious.

"Well, he said, that the academy now allows what Natsume and I might have. But he wants me to go as well. For Nartsume's sake," Mikan said.

"Well, it is true. However, you should follow what your heart feels, and what does it say?" Narumi said with a warm smile. Something she really needs at the moment.

"I want to stay. I love it here. but for Natsume's sake, I might as well go. It won't harm anybody I guess," Mikan said. A sad smile was etched on her face.

"is that your final decision?" Narumi asked her.

"I don't know. Help me," Mikan pleaded.

"I can't help you in that matter. Its your decision. I should not make it for you, its your life and choice Mikan," Narumi explained.

She sighed.

"don't think that I do not want to help you. But this time you have to make the right decision. And fast."

"I know sir. Thank you," Mikan said as she started to walk to her room.

"So, does she know?" Jinno asked.

"Yeah. She will have a hard time making her decision." Narumi replied.

"well we can see that. I hope she makes the right one." Jinno said.

* * *

That night, she can't sleep. She keep thinking about the decision she will make. The next day, it gave her a headache.

"Good thing, classes are over. I need a rest. My headache is killing me," Mikan said as she entered her room.

This went on for days. Her friends, the same thing as usual, are worried. However, she made her decision already. And to her, today, something was not right. And she feels it. When she entered her room, another letter was waiting for her. She opened it wad immediately went to the faculty room.

The teachers were waiting for her.

"Mikan, we'll go straight to the point. Will you stay or not?" Jinno asked.

She sighed.

"I thought about it. It gave me recurring headaches and sleepless nights. I've decided." Mikan said acting firm and ready but deep inside she was not.

"and what is your decision?" Narumi asked.

"I've decided to leave and grant their invitation."

The teachers were shocked. They thought she will stay.

"then you have to leave tomorrow," Jinno said.

"I understand. But please do not tell my friends about this," Mikan pleaded, "I want to tell them when I am there already."

"Are you sure?" Narumi asked.

"Actually, I am not. But I guess I have to do this. For Natsume's and my sake." Mikan said.

Then she walked away. Tears wont stop falling from her cheeks. She knows this sacrifice wont make good for her.

"Does she have to sacrifice so much?" Narumi asked.

"We don't actually know. But so sad, she will do it again for him" another teacher replied.

* * *

The next day, everything was fixed. The only thing missing was the girl who will make the biggest sacrifice of her life. All students were in their class except for Mikan.

The plane was there, waiting for her.

On the other hand, Natsume was called by Jinno.

"yes? Is there something you want?" Natsume said roughly.

"Mikan, is leaving right at this moment. You are a lucky guy. She does all the sacrifices just for you. For you to do good. she might leave now and never returen," Jinno said.

"Why are you telling this to me? What we have will never be allowed. It will always be that way," Natsume said. deep inside, he wants to run away from his teacher and follow her.

"the Academy had finally allowed that kind of affection you both have. Its was not allowed for the kind of class you had but you were the exception. Now she is about to board the plane. What will you do now?"

Then, Natsume run as fast as he can. But he was too late. The plane already left.

"Mikan"

"Mikan" he screamed. He was too late. Everything was starting to fall into pieces. He lost her. Natsume felt numb. For once in his life, he can't feel anything.

"Mikan…"

* * *

**there it is almost done. i will have the last 'twist' of the stotry on my last chapter. please read and review. thanks!**


	15. time to tell her

**AUUTHOR'S NOTES: HEY! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF MY FIC. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING THIS FIC. I HOPE YOU WILL ALSO SUPPORT MY FUTURE FICS. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

* * *

"I… I've decided to stay…" a familiar voice said to him from his back. A voice he wants to hear all the time, especially at this moment.

He stood up and faced the person. It was her. The person who made him happy, the one person who taught him how to love without asking for anything in return. The reason why he looked so happy without even smiling. The girl whom his heart truly belong.

"Mikan"

"I have decided. I will stay. I wanted to stay" she broke into tears as he approached and hugged her, his warmth enveloped her, something that she longs for, "it does not matter whether I get hurt or not. I will stay even if you ignore me, hate me. It dose not matter if you have someone else. All that matter is I see you happy. Seeing you happy will make me happy, enough for me to get through a day. It does not matter if I get hurt a thousand times, as long as I will see you smiling. It's actually enough to make me live. I don't care. As long as I see you happily living, I think I can live, even if in that life I am not around."

"Mikan"

She looked up with tears falling on her cheeks. He wiped it with his fingers, kissed her and hugged her even tighter.

"Idiot. How will I live happily if you are not around? There will be no more life in me. You are my life. I know I hurt you so many times, but I will never do it again. I am sorry Mikan. I want you to stay. Do not ever leave again. It will kill me this time. My life has no life if you are in it. You are everything that makes me live."

He said everything. Every word she longed to hear. It was enough to assure her stay.

"Mikan," he called her.

"Yes?"

"i… I want you… you to… be…" he was cut off by her kiss. She knows. They both know it was the right moment.

"yes. I will be your girlfriend," Mikan said. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Something unusual for him to do.

That night the new couple were walking on the fields of the Academy hand in hand. It was a cold, bright night. Stars filled up the night sky and there was a full moon. A cold breeze passed by them. When Natsume saw Mikan slightly freezing, he immediately embraced her to give his girlfriend warmth.

They looked at each other's eyes, then Natsume said, "I love you so much"

Mikan blushed and said, "I love you too, very much"

Then they shared a passionate kiss under the moonlight and the stars above the sky watching them. t was perfect. The love they shared made them live. She stayed and continued to love him. And now, it was his time to tell her how he really feels.

**

* * *

WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**


End file.
